


Closeted

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, John is a pranking master, John realises he might have feels, Lots and lots of porn, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, Riding, Tentabulges, Tons of Sex, Voyeur!John, Voyeurism, Xeno, did i mention there's a lot of sex happening, there are feels in this, this AU isn't much detailed since there's mostly porn, unfortunately his pranks lead him to a sticky situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP AU Where John Is A Prankster But His Prank Lands Him In VoyeurLand.</p><p>Written for Fesh, who asked "can you write me a fic where Dave is having sex with Karkat, and John catches them doing it? If you can, add hints of JohnDave too, please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feshnie.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=feshnie.tumblr.com).



> It's exactly what the summary says... lots of porn, DaveKat, and John voyeuring. (and getting off on it, too). I hope you people enjoy!

If there was something John was good at, it was pranks.

He knew it, everybody knew it –he was the self-appointed master of everything funny, from flowers that sprouted invisible ink to disguises to buckets full of water placed on top of slightly ajar doors.

He could do everything and anything, and he took pride in this fact.

Nobody was ever safe from his pranks –not Rose, despite the way she called forth all her scary grimdark spells and threatened him with severe maiming, not Karkat, with his screeches that reached painful volume levels, not his cousin Jane, who gave as much as she received.

Unfortunately, there was one person who had so far been able to avoid any prank he’d tried to pull, sidestepping every water balloon, kneeling to evade an incoming inkjet, never opening any suspicious door…

Even going as far as to avoid fistbumps because he knew it when John was wearing his buzzers.

Dave Strider, John’s best friend since forever and self-proclaimed coolkid, was definitely the one person John was striving to successfully prank.

Every failure was simply making John want to succeed even more, trying to come up with ideas that would literally shove Dave off his feet, finally taking him down a peg or two, showing him who was the boss.

In short, it was John’s purpose in life to make it so Dave would recognise him as the prank master.

No he wasn’t exaggerating, nor was he taking things too seriously.

Nobody could take pranks too lightly, after all –his Dad was the first to say that pranking was a way of life.

That was why John was hiding inside Dave’s cupboard, under a clever disguise®, waiting for Dave to come back home.

Convincing Bro to let him in had been easy –Dave’s older sibling had given him a camera, demanding a copy of the record for blackmail purposes, and John had no trouble agreeing to that; proof of the one time he had managed to one-up his best friend was something to put on a pedestal for posterity.

After setting the camera where Dave would never see it –after all, he knew his best friend’s room as much as he knew his own– John had wiggled his way into the cupboard, getting ready to put the show on the road.

The closet itself wasn’t really comfortable, though; it was narrow and full to the brim with things Dave shoved inside only to forget they even existed, and everything was covered with a layer of dirt that kept tickling John’s nose, making it hard for him not to sneeze.

Still, he tried to keep silent –Dave was bound to come back soon, and he couldn’t ruin this chance.

Thirty minutes later, John was starting to get bored; Dave didn’t have afternoon clubs for the day, and it was the weekend, so he had to get home at some point.

Besides, he’d told Dave he would be on pesterchum at four to show him something, so Dave would have a reason to be on his computer…

And yet it was already fifteen minutes past four, and Dave was nowhere to be found.

The house was empty, save for John, because Bro had left already to do whatever Bro did on weekends, and the wait was kind of making John think twice about the prank as a whole.

Dave should have been there, ready to spend the afternoon chatting with John, not… not somewhere else not in his room. Even if John wasn’t really at his house, he had still made it clear he wanted to talk.

Stupid coolkid –was he having fun with someone?

He wasn’t supposed to find other people to hang around with.

Gnawing his lower lip with his front teeth, John curled up on a pile of clothes and pouted, hand hesitantly reaching for the door of the cupboard…

The front door was slammed open.

John backpedalled instantly, back slamming against the back of the cupboard, heart thumping in his chest; he could feel noises coming from outside the bedroom, and suddenly anticipation pooled into his stomach.

He was going to do this. He was going to turn the tables and finally get his revenge for all the times Dave had been able to avoid his pranks.

Dave Strider was going to get _prank’d_.

John brushed his hands against the disguise he was wearing, wanting things to be perfect, and slid towards the doors of the closet, pushing them slightly open –not enough for Dave to see him if he got into the room, but enough to offer him a view of the bed and door, so that he would know when his friend had his back turned and would be most vulnerable.

He waited, fingers tingling in excitement, then frowned when he heard a loud voice echo through the apartment; Dave wasn’t loud when he was alone, and the voice actually sounded more like Karkat’s rather than…

What was Karkat doing in Dave’s house?

The two weren’t really friends, or at least not good enough to spend time together –John knew that well since he always had to mediate whenever the three of them tried to spend some time together watching awesome movies– so there was no actual explanation, unless…

Unless they were planning something against John.

It could be.

But no, Dave thought himself too cool for pranks, and Karkat didn’t really have what it took to prank someone, so no, that couldn’t be it.

John had no idea what was going on.

Shifting a bit, he waited for the voices to come close, then frowned; would Dave even bring Karkat to his room? If he didn’t, John couldn’t do his prank at all! But if he did, then it would be amazing –a x2 prank combo… Gods, John couldn’t even calculate how much his Prankster’s Gambit would go up thanks to that!

Eyes almost literally gleaming at the prospect of filling up his meter and stepping up the Echeladder of Pranks, John took a deep breath and waited.

The voices were muffled by the closed door, but he could hear Karkat anyway. The guy knew how to scream himself hoarse.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, you douchebag? That’s my DVD! Get your filthy hands away from it!”

John felt a pang of disappointment; his two best friends had decided to watch movies without inviting him? That was–

“Shut it Vantas, we ain’t gonna watch this shit anyway so shove it”.

There was a loud sound resembling Karkat choking on his own spit, which was pretty normal –Dave had that effect on him.

“I don’t even know why I’m putting up with you in the first place,” Karkat grumbled.

They sounded closer to the bedroom, and John repressed the urge to crack his knuckles, not wanting to make any noise.

“Because I’m one hell of a hot guy,” Dave replied without missing a beat.

Karkat snorted.

By the sounds, they had stopped right in front of the bedroom, and John silently urged them to get inside.

“Yes Strider, your body heat is the thing that keeps me coming here all the time,” he commented.

“Vantas, you’re an ass”.

“No more than you are, Strider, always spouting nonsense like it’s the newest ‘in’ thing”.

“What, didn’t you get the memo Karkles, bullshit’s the new fashion statement of the century, and I’m the one who’s going to impart it on the crowds of expectant shippers around the world, offering sparkles of light right and left, watching those big, enthusiastic eyes undressing me right then and there–”

“Oh, shut the fuck up”.

Something heavy was slammed against the door, and John, despite himself, was startled enough to make a soft sound of shock, but thankfully he managed to muffle it with both hands.

Karkat had probably smashed Dave against the door to shut him up, but it was weird because… well, Dave was actually _silent_.

He never did it, not even when he and Karkat started fighting on John’s carpet.

With a trickle of worry, John wondered if Karkat was finally planning to kill Dave and hide the body.

Then he would be the only one who could identify the culprit and bring Karkat to justice!

But that wouldn’t be nice, Karkat was his friend… and so was Dave.

He didn’t want Dave to die and Karkat to go to prison!

Maybe he could just prevent Karkat from killing Dave by popping out to stop them…

“Shit… we should move this somewhere else,” Dave’s voice sounded strained, even breathless despite coming from the other side of a door, and John swallowed, having never heard Dave sound like that.

What was going on? Was Karkat strangling him? why was Dave ok with that? Were they going to _fight_?

The door was slammed open, and John recoiled as Dave and Karkat stumbled into the bedroom, tangled together in a deathly fight, Dave’s hands on Karkat’s shoulders, Karkat’s arms wrapped around the other’s waist, probably to get a better grip on him since he was shorter than the blond teen…

John let out a small hiss, ready to jump out of the cupboard, fuck the prank, then stopped when Dave toppled over on the bed, dragging Karkat down with him and–

They were kissing.

Lips mashed together at a weird angle, teeth and tongue –Karkat and Dave were _kissing_.

 _Each other_.

John froze. His brain literally broke that instant as he watched with wide eyes his two best friends getting their mack on right in front of him.

Karkat growled into the kiss, eyes wide and a small smirk on his face, and wriggled a bit on top of Dave, until his legs were on both sides of the other teen’s leg, hands trailing up his sides teasingly, resting on Dave’s chest.

Dave didn’t seem to mind the position, lips moving together with Karkat’s ones, clearly enjoying the kissing.

John didn’t know what to think.

He had been expecting… fights. And claws slashing against skin, and biting and nailing and kicking…

Not this.

When had that happened? Why didn’t they tell him?! Why didn’t _Dave_ tell him?!

On the bed, Karkat moved away from Dave, lips parting briefly as he glanced down at the other with a satisfied smirk. “Well, my way to shut you up for good seems to be working quite fine,” he gloated.

Dave’s lips turned into a thin line, then he huffed out. “Yes, Vantas, like the point is to make me stop ranting and not just for you to enjoy getting this close contact with the Strider…”

Karkat punched him slightly in the shoulder. “You’re a complete idiot, Strider. Now shut up and let’s have some more sloppy makeouts”.

“Hmmm, I have to say I don’t _mmmph_ –” without allowing him enough time to come up with a scathing reply, Karkat leaned down again for another kiss.

Dave’s hands moved from Karkat’s shoulder to his back, massaging his spine and chuckling into the kiss when Karkat exploded in a cacophony of low clicks and purrs, clearly enjoying the touches; in retaliation, one of Karkat’s hands slipped past Dave’s shirt, caressing the skin of his sides and making Dave arch his back against him.

John was unable to look away.

His mouth was completely dry, and his thoughts were scattered everywhere at once, unable to focus on something.

He found himself noticing the stupidest things –like how his own breathing had turned shallow and uneven, and how suddenly the closet felt constricting and stuffy around him. Or the glimpse of Dave’s skin he caught when Karkat’s hand pushed up his shirt, rubbing insistently at a spot not too far from where his leg joined his hip that made Dave shudder and falter in his own motions.

Dave’s hands stilled on Karkat’s back, where they had been scratching and kneading his muscles, and moved lower, tracing the troll’s lower back and then grabbing his ass for a good grope, tugging him closer.

Karkat gasped into the kiss as Dave arched up against him again, their bodies grinding together, gaining an uneven, faltering rhythm as their lips clashed together again, kissing and nibbling and sucking.

“Fuck, ok… just… hnnn…” Dave wriggled a bit, trying to get away from Karkat, but the troll didn’t allow him to, keeping him pinned down on the bed. “Karkat, get off, I need–”

“–to shut the fuck up. I’m definitely going to get off, but not the way you massive douchebag want. Or maybe yes. Not the point. The point is, you groped me all the way back here, teased the fuck out of me with your stupid raps and embarrassing lewd words, and now it’s _my_ turn”.

Dave shivered, lips parted to say something more, but Karkat was too fast –he grabbed his shades and flung them aside.

John gasped out loud when he saw them fly towards him, and made a sound when they hit the side of the door of the cupboard before falling onto the floor.

Dave gasped and shifted to stare at the shades, crestfallen, and John found himself staring at his eyes without anything to cover them up.

He’d seen Dave’s eyes already –only once or twice, but Dave had trusted him with the knowledge of his unusual colouring, and John valued that trust a lot– but he’d never seen them in such a situation, wide and so bright it almost hurt.

The sight made something weird tingle in his stomach, something he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to think about.

“What the fuck, dude, those are a gift from John, you better treat them right!”

Dave looked genuinely angry, and John felt a wave of warmth fill him. he’d given the shades to Dave mostly as a joke, even though he’d spent a good chunk of money for them, but to see his friend so attached to them was…

 _Nice_.

“They’re resistant enough, so shut the fuck up now, you’re irritating!”

“Babe, if you want to air your jealously for John maybe we should do that somewhere else, not while we’re about to–”

“I’m not fucking jealous of that moron!” Karkat jabbed Dave in the shoulder. “If anything, you should be jealous!”

Dave lifted one eyebrow. “Of what? Of all the dorky time you spend talking about movies with John? Or maybe I should be jealous of that Juggalo troll you call your mwharailing?”

“It’s _moirail_ , you fucker, and no, it would be weird if you were jealous of that, as it’s another quadrant entirely…”

Dave rolled his eyes with a snort. “So you should just admit you’re jealous because humans don’t conform to your stupid quadranty things and you fear I’ll go to John and get it on with him behind your back”.

Karkat’s cheeks turned red at the accusation, and in retaliation he leaned down and bit on Dave’s collarbone.

With a loud yowl of pain, Dave arched his back and tried to push the troll off, but Karkat didn’t relent, until Dave gave up and started mumbling something too low for John to hear, despite him shifting a bit closer to the opening of the cupboard.

Karkat finally moved away, licking his lips, and John was shocked to see a small trail of blood on Dave’s skin, together with the indents of Karkat’s teeth in his collarbone.

“You fucker, I won’t be able to wear my favourite shirts now!” Dave winced and tried to bring one hand to touch the bite, but Karkat didn’t allow him to, leaning down again, this time to press soft kisses and licks all around the bite.

Dave signed, slumping down on the bed, shivering when the tongue traced every single tooth mark, cleaning all the blood.

“You’re a creep,” he mumbled at the troll, who hummed softly and continued licking, moving slowly from his collarbone and up to his neck.

With a small sound, almost a moan, Dave tilted his head to the side, allowing Karkat to continue on his path.

“You’re one fucking sensitive bastard,” Karkat murmured, lips brushing against Dave’s neck, moving up to his ear.

Dave simply shivered, hands returning to Karkat’s ass, kneading it. “Shut up and put your mouth to work, Vantas, before I get bored and go watch some TV instead”.

With a snort, Karkat traced the shell of Dave’s ear, enjoying the way the human’s body trembled under his own, moaning when Dave’s hands moved even lower, massaging his thighs.

John wriggled a bit inside the closet, not knowing what to do.

His best friend and his other best friend were molesting each other on the bed, and he couldn’t move –he wouldn’t stand the embarrassment of coming out now, not after what he’d seen already, but he couldn’t stay inside there anymore!

What if–

What if they got undressed and…

John looked away, eyes wide and cheeks crimson.

He didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to be stuck in Dave’s bedroom while Dave allowed Karkat to touch him. He didn’t want to be present while they kissed each other.

It wasn’t right, it wasn’t _fair_ , Karkat wasn’t supposed to be there, either.

Dave should be on his computer, ready to message John, only for John to jump out of the cupboard in his best prank ever, and then Dave would give him a noogie and they’d wrestle on the floor, and maybe exchange some bro–hugs, and then watch a movie together.

Why was Karkat there, why was Dave allowing him to kiss and touch and bite and–

A soft, restrained moan caught John’s attention again, and like a magnet his eyes were attracted to the bed again, against his will.

While he’d been busy having a small breakdown, Karkat had put his mouth to work again, tugging Dave’s shirt up to his neck and lavishing his chest with attention.

Spread on the bed, hands tangled in the sheets, cheeks red and lips pressed together to avoid making any humiliating, breathy noises, Dave offered one hell of a sight.

When Karkat’s tongue traced his left nipple, Dave arched his back, a soft curse leaving his lips.

John’s hands flew to his mouth to restrain a small sound, then he covered his eyes, feeling woozy.

He steadily ignored the heat pooling between his legs, because there was no way he was liking the sight of his best bros boning on the bed.

He was not… he _didn’t_.

Another moan, and the sound was amplified by the narrow space, going straight through his body and making him unable to deny the truth anymore.

 _‘It’s just normal, I’m a healthy teenager and they’re doing hot stuff, it’s ok to… to…’_ John swallowed, shaking his head.

Peeking from between his parted fingers, John caught sight of Dave still spread open, with Karkat lowering himself down to lick at his navel, Dave’s hands massaging his head and his horns.

This time it was Karkat the one who moaned when Dave’s fingers rubbed the base of his nubby horns. He stopped, tilting his head upwards, nuzzling into the other teen’s hands, eyes fluttering close and clicking and purring in approval.

Dave chuckled breathlessly, clearly happy to have an edge on the troll, and continued his slow, teasing massage, watching Karkat writhe on top of him.

John pouted, a bit frustrated, eyes focusing on Dave, on his dazed, heated expression, and felt his insides twist again.

He wanted… he wanted…

Karkat let out a soft growl, pushing Dave’s fingers away from his horns enough to return to what he’d been doing, tongue flicking out to lick at the waistband of Dave’s pants.

Instantly Dave’s attention was focused on him, body almost tense, and Karkat slowly pushed his pants down, inch by inch, gaze meeting Dave’s own.

John swallowed, eyes wide and his attention once again focused sharply on what Karkat was doing, glancing every few seconds from those pants moving lower to Dave’s face. He looked entirely breath-taking.

He wanted to see what other faces he could make, and there was a longing inside his chest that he didn’t want to explain.

He was ashamed of his feelings –ashamed of being stuck in a closet, watching his friends getting it on like a voyeur, all because he decided to do a stupid prank, ashamed of the longing he felt, but…

What if he’d really been on the other end of the computer, waiting endlessly for Dave to come online?

Was this what he’d been doing whenever he was late for one of his planned pesterchum meet-ups with John?

John had the sudden flash of Dave spread on the bed, much like he was now, touched and groped and kissed by Karkat while John was on the other end of the line, waiting for him, and felt another wave of anger flood him.

But no, it couldn’t be like this, Dave wasn’t always late.

If John hadn’t been there now, he would have missed this, he wouldn’t have seen Dave like that, finding out his secret and seeing him so open and wanton, and…

Fuck.

John’s hand lowered to the front of his pants, almost wanting to push whatever reaction he was feeling there away, but the mere brush of his hand against his clothed erection sent tingles of pleasure down his back, so he hastily removed his fingers.

He had no intention to touch himself because of that. Inside his friend’s cupboard.

Like a pervert.

Gods, why was it so–

“Would you just hurry up,” Dave grunted out, shifting his legs to aid Karkat’s actions.

“You’re awfully bossy for someone who’s going to bottom today,” Karkat grunted, pushing Dave’s foot away and finally removing his pants, throwing them on the floor at the bed’s side.

“What? No, fuck you Vantas, it’s your turn now,” Dave once again tried to wriggle away from Karkat, but the troll’s grip on his hips was steely. “I’m not going to take that without a fi–”

Karkat leaned down, surprising Dave and nuzzling his clothed arousal, making him choke on his words.

“Karkat, don’t–”

With a shit-eating grin, Karkat opened his mouth and made a show to lick Dave’s strained cock through his boxers. Dave groaned and his head fell back on the mattress, moaning out loud without restraints as Karkat’s hands returned to their kneading his sides.

John swallowed in shock. He hadn’t expected Karkat to be so forwards, or daring, but the familiar way they moved, their banter, it was clear this wasn’t their first time.

Once again, he felt a mix of unsettling emotions punching him in the guts, but strongest of them all was a wave of heat.

He couldn’t stop staring anymore. He didn’t want to keep on watching, but at the same time, he couldn’t look away. Dave’s face, flushed and open, and Karkat’s sounds, the way he looked at ease and relaxed, the way they moved together…

The sight was arousing, and it wasn’t just because it was sex.

It wasn’t just sex, and John, as mortified and ashamed of himself as he was, knew that.

And still wanted more.

Dave was now almost naked, with only his boxers on –silly ironic My Little Pony boxers, too. If it had been any other situation, John would have pointed and laughed. But now, they looked terribly lewd.

This was his best friend there, almost naked, and John wanted to see more of him. Naked skin and his frame writhing against the bed sheets, moaning, things he’d never even thought about until now, things John had never thought he would find sexy when coming from Dave, and now they punched him in the guts.

Everything _Dave_ was just unbearably hot.

He couldn’t move, didn’t _want_ to move, he just wanted to keep on staring. He would feel ashamed later, away from Dave’s room, away from the cloud of heat that was enveloping him, away from Dave’s moans and groans and Karkat’s clicks and purrs, where he could chastise himself for perving on them, but…

But now he wanted to stay and look. It was forbidden, wrong and enticing all the same, and he was trapped.

Coupled with the heat and the lust surrounding him, John could barely form coherent thoughts, already overly stimulated.

His eyes fluttered close, but he forced them open again when he realised his hands had dropped to his thighs again, and were rubbing closer and closer to his groin.

Embarrassed at his lack of control, he crossed his arms on his chest and leaned forwards a bit, returning his full attention to the two on the bed.

Karkat was still lavishing Dave’s erection with attentions, the cloth of his underwear now wet and sticky, and Dave’s frame was tense and strained, legs twitching and hands scraping for purchase on the covers of the bed.

He seemed unable to stand still, writhing and shifting and moving, lips parted to gasp and moan, Karkat’s name tumbling out like a breathy prayer as he asked for more.

Karkat was clearly as affected as John felt, because while he continued licking and sucking, one of his hands slid down his own body, rubbing between his legs in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

Somehow Dave noticed it, because he insistently pushed on Karkat’s head, using his horns to make Karkat falter long enough for him to sit up.

John stared at Dave’s body, sweaty and flushed red, and wondered why he’d never found Dave hot before, when now everything he could think about was that he wouldn’t mind running his tongue down that chest.

The thought made him feel even more ashamed, but sent heat rushing down to his cock, making it twitch.

“Let’s get you… out of those clothes, baby,” sounding breathless, heated gaze meeting Karkat’s own, Dave pushed the troll down and grabbed at his jeans, shoving them down in record time.

Karkat watched him with a smirk, observing the way Dave’s hands were trembling with urgency, the way he was panting and shivering, but squeaked when Dave grabbed his boxers and tugged them away, too, not bothering with teasing him as Karkat had done with Dave himself.

“My turn to taste, Karkles” with a smirk, Dave grabbed Karkat’s knees. “I’m going to go at it like a pro throwing a ball down the diamond field to get a touchdown”.

Karkat snorted at the butchering of sport metaphors but didn’t say anything, while John took a moment to roll his eyes at Dave’s utter failure to understand sports.

Done with talking, Dave pushed Karkat’s legs apart and curved his neck to nuzzle at the now exposed bone and nook folds.

John recoiled slightly at the sight, his libido suddenly coming to a halt; he’d never seen a naked troll before, even though he’d followed sex class and knew what everything was called and how it had to look. But while it was easy to know what Dave packed inside his own boxers –it was similar to what John had, obviously– he’d never had any hands-on example on troll junk.

He tilted his head to the side, staring at the opening between Karkat’s legs, feeling utterly embarrassed but also vaguely intrigued.

He couldn’t really see much from this new angle, though, but then Dave opened his mouth, tongue darting out to lick and lap between Karkat’s legs, and suddenly John didn’t care anymore about what Karkat looked like down there.

Eyes glued to Dave’s tongue, eyes growing wider with every sweep and teasing lick, John had to bring both hands to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles, to prevent loud, traitorous moans from coming out.

Karkat had no such qualms, though, groans mixed with cursing and loud clicking noises coming from him as he trashed under Dave’s tongue, flush covering his cheeks and down his neck, turning his skin into a weird mix of grey and red.

John’s own blush rivalled Karkat’s at the sight of Dave’s lips covered with red, at how pleased he looked, and for a moment imagined his friend kneeling in front of him, reserving the same treatment to him, and felt faint with lust.

Slowly, something started wiggling in front of Dave’s face, and John’s eyes widened at the sight of the troll equivalent of a human cock as it slid out from the bone.

It moved.

It was _slithering out_ from Karkat, and Dave opened his mouth even more, allowing the moving bulge to slip past his lips, lapping at it and sucking at its tip.

The contact sent Karkat into another loud frenzy, hands nailing at Dave’s covers, ripping them.

Dave paused his ministrations, pulling back with an affronted look.

“Fuck, Karkat, those were the third pair of sheets you ripped! I am not made of money!”

Karkat, suddenly deprived of that hot mouth working on him, lifted his head, panting and moaning, and _glared_ at Dave. “Get the fuck back down, you sack of idiotic nooklicker, or I swear–”

“Now who’s the demanding one, Karkat?” with a chuckle, licking his lips, Dave moved down again.

“On a second note, no, fuck you, let’s not lose sight of that final prize,” Karkat pushed him away, and Dave grunted in displeasure. “I’m going to pound into you until you can’t fucking walk for a week, Strider. Even if your mouth is amazing on my bulge and nook, I’d prefer it to moan my name like a fucking chant to your Gods”.

Dave shuddered, gaze hazy and unfocused, and Karkat moved closer, pushing him down again and tugging the drawer open on the side of the bed.

“It’s inconvenient how goddamn dry you humans are, it would be far quicker if you had natural lubrication, like we do,” he muttered, removing a tube of lube from the drawer and popping it open.

“We could still do this the other way–”

“Not a chance in hell. Now get out of those boxers before I rip them off”.

“Yes, boss,” Dave snorted, rolling his eyes.

He hoisted himself up on his knees, hands teasingly pulling at the boxers’ elastic, tugging on it slowly, smirking when Karkat growled at him, already covering his fingers with lube.

“Don’t waste time, I’m not a patient troll Strider,” Karkat growled, his throat producing a series of low clicks.

John swallowed, almost painfully aroused, as Dave smirked, lips curling up, issuing a challenge.

His body was lean and smooth and toned –aside for a red spot where Karkat had bitten him– with only a few scars here and there, reminders of his strifes with Bro, and Dave arched his back slowly, stretching himself as much as he could while brushing his fingers down his chest, ignoring his boxers; he touched himself with the obvious purpose to tease, tongue darting out of his mouth to lick at his own lips, small teasing groans coming out as his fingers lingered on his nipples, then lower.

They finally reached the waistband of his boxers, barely slipping past their hem, pushing it down inch by inch then stopping, resurfacing and moving past, to caress his inner thighs.

John swallowed, head spinning, and this time he didn’t fight his own hand going lower to touch himself, the contact of his hand with his clothed, achingly hard erection sending sparkles of pleasure down his back.

Dave was offering a show, and he knew the focus was entirely on him. Both John and Karkat’s gazes were glued on him, on his hands, on his twitching muscles, and the more he teased them –no, he was teasing only _Karkat_ , but John was _there_ , and it felt like he was so close, too, close enough that if he reached forwards he could touch Dave’s skin, trace his fingers down his chest and past his boxers, touching him, making him moan and arch, and it wouldn’t be Karkat pleasuring him, it would be John…

“You’re a fucking _tease_ ,” Karkat grunted, voice thick and laced with lust, and John’s fantasy burst like a soap bubble.

“Not my fault your hankerin’ for my spam porpoise doesn’t let you enjoy the show,” Dave replied, throwing his head back and exposing his neck while he pressed one finger against his prominent erection through his boxers.

John watched with half-lidded eyes as Karkat attacked Dave again, pushing him down on the mattress roughly, dragging his boxers down to his ankles and finally revealing his cock, flushed and hard and lewdly jutting out.

Dave chuckled breathlessly, smirking at Karkat, not saying a word when the troll grabbed both his wrists in one hand and forced Dave’s arms above his head, burying his face in the human’s neck and tracing a path down his stomach with his lubricated fingers.

The fingers traced lazy patters around Dave’s navel, bypassing his erection and moving lower, grazing his balls, making him exhale sharply, thighs parting on their own accord.

“Fuck… Karkat…” Dave shivered, feeling the hand tease lower, finally reaching his tight ring of muscles and poking inside.

Karkat remained concentrated on his actions, tongue licking and sucking on all the available skin he had in front of him, nibbling on the spot neck met with shoulder, feeling Dave arch his back under him, his muscles tense and flush.

One finger slid in, and Karkat winced slightly when despite the amount of lube, it still felt dry. He pushed out, feeling the vibration of Dave’s groan against his face and chest, blindly squirted more lube on his finger, and tried again.

He probed inside gently, and this time he felt less resistance, even though Dave’s inner muscles were still clenched and tight around him.

From the closet, John found himself with a splendid view of Dave’s parted legs, of his cock jutting out in the air, of Karkat’s finger nudging inside, retreating, then pushing _inside_ again–

It should have been disgusting, or at least offsetting, but…

John moaned softly, hand rubbing insistently at his pants, slipping past the waistband when that wasn’t enough, glad that Dave’s own moans were covering up his own slipup.

He closed his eyes for a second, picturing himself in Karkat’s position, pushing inside what was probably a tight heat, thrusting himself against Dave, kissing him, and had to stop rubbing, afraid he would come with just that much stimulation, embarrassed with himself.

Panting, afraid the other two teens would hear his loud heartbeats and the sounds he made, John forced his hands back out of his pants, fingers clenching and unclenching on the pile of clothes he was sitting on.

He couldn’t–

He wanted out, he wanted to shove Karkat away, he wanted to claim the spot on top of Dave, cradle him in his arms, slip his fingers inside to tease him, breathe heated promises in his ears and mark his neck…

His eyes fluttered close again despite himself, and John pushed himself flush against the back of the closet, tilting his head back and taking deep, shuddery breaths.

His cock was painfully swollen, pressing against the front of his pants, and he wriggled a bit, refusing to touch himself but gaining some relief by the soft friction.

He couldn’t resist like that, he needed… he wanted…

“Karkat… _aaah_ …”

John looked up again, eyes wide, to the sight of Dave’s thighs straining to keep apart, Karkat’s fingers, now three, pushing and stretching his inner muscles, retreating only to push inside again, pace slow but steady despite the way Karkat himself was trembling and breathing hard.

From his spot John couldn’t see well, but he caught the glimpse of Karkat’s bulge wrapped all around Dave’s cock, rubbing and slicking it, red juices coating them both.

“Ok, fuck… you… fuck it’s enough… ah… shit, ok, why don’t you get those… fingers out of my… shrine of Ass-itude and… hnnnn… shove your magic bulge up there, hmm?” Dave fought hard to keep his snark going, but it was obvious he was failing hard at it.

Karkat pushed his fingers back in, apparently wanting to defy him some more, and Dave’s head rolled back, a strangled sound leaving his lips.

“Karkat… hnnnng… s-stop…”

The troll sneered, but didn’t seem inclined to listen; John stared as his weird, reddish bulge squeezed around Dave’s cock, making both of them hiss, and then his fingers continued their lazy, slow movements.

They pushed inside, inch by inch, spread wide and brushing against as much skin and muscles as possible, and Dave let out a choked moan that sounded more like a sob, tense and trying to push his legs close, but failing due to Karkat on top of him.

“Nononono… no… Karkat…” there was a desperate quality in Dave’s moans, the way he writhed, trying to get his wrists free from Karkat’s grip, but he didn’t seem to have the energy to do so.

The fingers continued their ruthless teasing, his bulge tightening its hold of Dave’s arousal, rubbing and teasing the slit.

Dave’s words dissolved into senseless moans and groans, pushing his hips down to meet Karkat’s fingers, trying to make the troll go faster, then retreating, fighting against the onslaught of pleasure going through him.

Karkat was breathing hard, cheeks flushed and attention completely caught by the way Dave moved, and his fingers were trembling slightly as they continued moving, but he didn’t seem to want to stop.

John’s hand reached for his zipper, opening his pants and palming his aching erection through his boxers already wet with precum.

It was clear Karkat was teasing Dave, not giving him what he wanted, and once again his eyes fluttered close, simply listening to Dave’s sounds and picturing himself in Karkat’s position.

How sweet it would be to tease Dave to the edge of orgasm, watch him cry and whimper for him, to be filled…

“Ah… Karkat… shit… hnnnn… I s–swear I’ll–”

Karkat shushed him again, fingers pushing deeper inside and then stilling, and Dave let out a louder sob, back arching and his nails scraping at Karkat’s hand, trying to get free.

“Karkat… f–fuck… me… c’mon…”

“Not yet, Strider, not after all that teasing you had me suffer through, not after listening to the ten different ways you wanted to fuck me during the bus ride, not after watching you undress… you want it, then you have to _beg_ for it”.

His bulge unhooked from Dave’s cock, slipping lower, leaving behind a red trail, and twirled between his balls, and Dave sobbed again, breath erratic. “F–fu… hnnn…” the bulge moved lower, joining Karkat’s hand, but making no move to slip in.

“Please, fuck, Karkat, asshole– _ah_ … I’m fucking _begging_ , fuck me!”

John almost came at that, shuddering and hastily pushing his boxers down, moans muffled by his own mouth.

The reality of what was happening hit him then –he couldn’t continue down that path, not while hiding in Dave’s bedroom, but there was no way he could have enough strength _not_ to come, not after all of this, not with what knew was to come…

If he got dirty clothes, though, he wouldn’t be able to go out, and…

Thoughts jumbled in lust, John removed his hand from his cock, almost whining at the loss, and took some gulps of air, trying valiantly to be quiet.

He reached blindly do the side, in the pile of shit Dave had shoved into the closet, searching for something, and his fingers felt a smooth and soft texture.

He tugged at it and unravelled one of Dave’s old shirts –a red and white one very much similar to his favourite shirt, but with a full record on it instead of a broken one– and with a small moan of relief, he wrapped it around his aching cock.

The rough texture was almost painful against him, but also pleasurable, and it was Dave’s shirt –one he’d worn more than once…

John’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he massaged the length of his cock, slowly, painfully close but not wanting everything to finish yet –not when Dave was still there, not when he still had to see him come…

He forced himself to move from his slumped over position, and caught Karkat as he was pushing himself inside Dave.

His red bulge was writhing and wriggling in, and Dave had both arms wrapped around Karkat’s shoulders, holding onto him like a lifeline as the troll continued pushing himself inside.

Dave moaned and whimpered as he got slowly filled, lips swollen and red parting over and over to let out delicious sounds, while Karkat groaned and hissed against his collarbone, thighs trembling in strain.

John expected them to move instantly, return to the frenzied, frantic thrusting from before, but no –Karkat remained motionless, buried to the hilt inside Dave, whose moans had turned into heavy pants.

“Y–you ok?” Karkat’s voice was breathy and shallow, but the affection in his tone made Dave’s eyes flutter open again, hazy with lust.

“I… I’m going to… oh, shit… ah… fuck you so hard… w–when it’s my turn… Vantas…” Dave didn’t seem angry, but he smirked weakly when Karkat shuddered at the promise.

“I’ll hold you… to that, fucker,” the troll replied.

Then, as in contrast with the harsh, lewd words, he leaned down, placing a soft, close-mouthed kiss on Dave’s lips.

John wasn’t sure why they had stopped, and his cock was twitching, demanding attention, but he couldn’t look away. There was something deeper and softer, something that made John feel like he’d intruded in something private –well _duh_ – and that made him crave for more.

Karkat continued placing small kisses on Dave’s mouth, then on his eyelids, receiving a disgruntled curse for that, then back down, nuzzling Dave’s neck and lapping at the bites and scratches he’d left there.

Dave breathed deeply, swallowing once, then twice, his grip on the troll’s shoulders relaxing slightly. He shivered a bit and hesitantly unclenched the muscles of his knees, stretching his legs and carefully wrapping them around Karkat’s lower back.

“I’m fine, you big bad troll,” he finally murmured, voice somewhat steadier. “You can get to the pounding now, no holding back, conquer that ass and mark it yours and we’ll build a–”

Karkat didn’t move, but all of sudden, Dave was arching his back towards him, words dissolving into a loud, breathless wail.

John’s cock hardened even more, something he thought impossible, and he scrambled to get a better look, trembling hand pressing on the edge of the door and pushing it open one more inch.

The troll wasn’t pounding Dave like a human –like John– would have done; his hips were only rotating slightly, but it seemed to be enough to send Dave wild.

Karkat pushed himself away a bit, hoisting himself up on his arms and watching as Dave’s grip on his shoulders turned lax and the human fell back on the bed, flushed and spread and moaning like the world depended on it.

Dave writhed, fingers entangling in the sheets again now that he couldn’t cling to Karkat anymore, biting his lips to stifle his gasps but failing miserably.

John had never really thought of what Dave would look when having sex, other than maybe thinking he would be his usual cool, silent self, composed with his usual poker face… he was glad to be proven wrong.

He was loud.

Loud and appreciative, and it seemed to be driving Karkat crazy just as much as John himself.

Leaning down again, not towards his mouth but to attack his neck again, Karkat tugged one of Dave’s hands into his own, fingers intertwining while he held Dave’s side with his other hand, massaging the skin and grazing it with his claws.

Dave let out another moan, lips stretched into a pleased, euphoric smile, and tugged Karkat’s face up to mash their lips together in a messy, sloppy kiss.

Tongues meeting and lapping at each other, both troll and human moaned, Dave rubbing himself wildly against Karkat, who finally broke his slow pace to actually push more into him.

John moaned, too, into his hand, while he rubbed himself faster with his other, breathing in the scent of heat, salty sweat and sex filling his nostrils.

He’d never felt this hard and riled up ever before –not when he’d experimented late at night, stifling his gasps as he thought of faceless girls pliant and smooth and smiling, not when he’d downloaded or streamed a few porn movies from the net whenever his dad wasn’t in the house.

It was scorching hot and pleasant, tingling from the tip of his leaking cock to his fingers, burning into his belly, leaking pleasure into him until he could barely think anything coherent.

“Karkat… ah… fuck…”

John’s eyes fluttered open, unfocused and heavy, to the sight of Karkat’s hand clenched around the base of Dave’s cock, thumb massaging the spot where it connected to his balls, slipping between them, rubbing the heated skin, coaxing Dave, squeezing him–

Dave’s eyes widened as Karkat seemed to push himself even closer, shoving Dave down on the mattress, his bulge writhing inside him, pressing deeper, teasing and rubbing, and his hand moved on Dave’s cock, and Dave moaned out loud, a string of helpless cries as he rode the wave higher and higher–

John’s hand unconsciously moved faster, legs parting and bumping against the sides of the cupboard, mouth open, gasping and stifling his groans, Dave’s shirt clenched around his cock, sticky and rough and hot…

“ _Karkat_ –”

With a sobbing cry, Dave convulsed and clutched at Karkat’s body, cock twitching in Karkat’s grip, and Karkat himself let out a choked curse, shivering together with the human.

Dave toppled over messily, riding his orgasm with Karkat’s bulge stroking his insides, coaxing all his senses into a wild mass of pleasure; the troll kissed his bared neck, nibbling at it, sucking on its skin to turn it even redder.

John couldn’t hold it anymore –his hand pumping the shirt around his cock, fingers lodged between his lips and teeth, muffling his loud sounds of pleasure, John came hard, orgasm crashing through him and rendering him breathless.

His legs slipped and kicked the side of the closet, but lost in the throes of his orgasm, John didn’t even notice the door had slipped open a few more inches, exposing him.

Luckily for him, neither did Dave and Karkat.

Dave slumped on the bed, panting hard and twitching, Karkat still shivering on top of him, flushed but composed, eyes wide to take in the sight of Dave coming undone under his ministrations.

Lowering himself on Dave’s body again, still nested inside him, one hand massaging his cock, pleased to feel it as hard as before, Karkat’s tongue darted out to lick a trail of sweat from Dave’s neck, enjoying the small tremors racking through the human’s frame.

Both were breathing hard, caught in each other’s closeness, with Dave lost to pleasure and Karkat admiring him with a small smirk.

Back in the cupboard, John finally came down from his orgasm. It had felt fucking fantastic, and his body was still tingling and lethargic because of it, ears buzzing and heart racing in his chest.

He felt like he’d been running the marathon, exhausted but so very satisfied, and the pleasure still curling inside him made him smile and shiver.

Then, he realised there was more light inside his hiding space than it should be, and almost squealed out loud, letting go of Dave’s shirt to grab the edge of the door and drag it close again.

Hearth squeezed into his chest, thumping loudly for another reason now, John choked on his own loud breathing, hands still shaking because of the aftershocks of pleasure, and waited to see if his friends had caught him.

By the soft, throaty moans coming from the bed, John decided that he was still safe.

Feeling a tinge of shame for his actions now that he was abruptly brought back to reality from his high, John felt himself blush again as he stared at the soiled shirt still half-wrapped around his softening cock.

He’d just jerked off into one of Dave’s shirts, while hiding inside his best friend’s closet watching said best friend having hot, steamy sex with John’s other friend.

For a moment, John wished the floor of the cupboard would open so that earth could swallow him, but as that didn’t happen, he simply slumped against the back, and closed his eyes.

It had felt so good –he’d never had such a strong, pleasant orgasm ever before, but the fact that he’d gotten off on his best friend… his _male_ best friend…

It made his head hurt.

John didn’t like Dave like that. Or at least, he hadn’t ever thought about it before. Nor about any other guy.

The one time a male had confessed to him, it had sent him into a frenzy of shock and spluttering embarrassment, where he’d stated, loudly and squeaky, that he was not a homosexual.

That person was actually the same troll now boning his best friend.

How was that for irony? Dave would have a field day laughing at John if he wasn’t involved in the whole situation himself.

And now John was sitting in there with a soiled shirt, and wondered what it would mean for his friendship with Dave –who had no idea John had just tugged it watching him having sex.

It would be embarrassing, and he wasn’t even sure if he could look at his friend in the face anymore after that, and…

And how could he deny the strong desire he’d felt for Dave? He was thinking with a clearer mind now, without his brain clouded by lust, and…

He looked down at the red and white shirt. A flash of Dave’s red eyes burned through his brain, and his cock, unmindful of having just had the best fapping session in the history of ever, twitched in appreciation.

No, he couldn’t deny it. Now that the possibility had opened to him, John found himself dizzy with what that meant.

Was it just because he’d seen Dave in the throes of passion? Was it just because he was extremely hot, spread and wanton and snarky and _Dave_?

John had never entertained thoughts of that sort before, not for him, and he didn’t know what that meant.

Having Dave closer than just being his best friend, spending the same amount of time together, but with the addition of holding his hand, kissing him, dragging moans out of him, hands groping at each other’s bodies…

 _Fuck_.

He couldn’t think about that in Dave’s cupboard. It wasn’t right, especially not with what had just taken place right outside…

John, finally coherent enough to actually realise he was still coped up inside a small space, peered outside, wanting to know what was going on in the bedroom.

And the flush that had finally started to disappear from his cheeks returned tenfold.

Karkat hadn’t moved from his spot on top of Dave, still with his wiggling bulge inside of him, but was kissing him deeply, both hands holding Dave’s face in place, and muffling all the small sounds Dave was making.

Mind cleared of lust, John stared wide-eyed at Dave’s cock, red and swollen and still hard, brushing against Karkat’s stomach.

Dave’s hands were clawing at Karkat’s sides, nails digging into the thick skin of the troll’s sides, and Karkat’s muscles were twitching, clearly enjoying the motion.

Everything of Dave spoke of restrained desperation, from the way he tried to arch his back but couldn’t with Karkat’s heavy frame on top of his own, to his legs spread open and pushing and kicking at the sheets, muscles tense and sweat rolling down every inch of his skin.

John felt a rush of heat and lust fill him again at the sight, even if he didn’t get what was happening at first… until Karkat’s hips jutted forwards slightly, and he realised that the troll’s bulge was still nudging inside Dave, probably at a slower, agonizingly calm pace.

It was clear that despite coming already once Dave was still hard, and Karkat was teasing him mercilessly, covering with his lips every sound that threatened to leave Dave’s lips.

Dave clung at him, nailed his back, his sides, tried to free his mouth from the kiss, gasping and moaning and wriggling, but Karkat wasn’t moving a single inch, torturing him with a slow building, constant onslaught of pleasure.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Karkat pushed himself away from Dave’s mouth, and instantly Dave threw his head back and moaned, the sound more like a choked sob.

“K–Karkat… hnnn…”

John couldn’t believe his own body; he had jerked himself off to one of the best orgasms he’d ever had, and now his lower regions were standing back up again, hoping for a repeat, sensitive and aching but aroused despite that.

He couldn’t stop himself from reacting the way he did, because Dave, all of him, sent fire through his veins that he didn’t know how to stop.

Karkat shifted a bit, holding Dave still and then shuffling both of them to the side of the bed, rolling over a bit until they were side by side, with him still sheathed inside. Then, with a twist of his hips, he flipped Dave on top of him.

Dave’s hands clawed at his chest, making Karkat hiss in a mix of pleasure and pain, and he stared up at his lover with a small, hungry smirk.

“Hey, Strider, no more cool words?”

Dave blinked and swayed a bit as he pushed himself into a sitting position on top of Karkat, grunting when the new position pushed the bulge deeper inside him.

“I’m going to… make you pay for that, Karkat…” Dave threw his head back, and John gulped down another wave of lust.

If he’d thought Dave to be hot when spread on the bed sheets, writhing and cursing, he had to think twice, as he was far hotter now, body tense and naked and trembling, sitting on a pleased Karkat with a bulge up his ass.

Karkat seemed to be fighting with himself, sweat droplets rolling down his chin, and Dave adjusted himself on top of him, shoulders slumped in fatigue.

“Come on, Strider… show me how you humans _ride_ ,” it was supposed to be a jest, but Karkat’s voice was hoarse and punctuated with small growling sounds.

He was aroused, to the point where he was barely holding himself off, and John wondered for the first time where were the infamous buckets trolls always seemed to be so fond of.

He had no idea, and truthfully the mental picture of using a bucket during sex didn’t seem all that appealing, but it was supposed to serve for all their genetic material, and so far John hadn’t seen any of that…

Unless Karkat had yet to…

John’s eyes widened at the implications, and suddenly felt a bit ashamed of his own lack of stamina.

Sure, Dave had been the first to come, too, but… that wasn’t exactly a consolation.

Dave hissed, then started shifting.

It wasn’t like in one of John’s porn movies, where the girl would lift herself up and then slam down on the waiting erection of whatever guy John never paid much attention to –Dave didn’t lift himself up at all.

He simply started grinding down on Karkat, hands pressed on the troll’s lower abs to keep himself up. He seemed slightly frustrated, though, wriggling his ass in a way John found delectable.

“Karkat… move that fucking bulge right now,” with a groan, Dave parted his legs some more, as if trying to take more of the troll inside him. “I’m not… kidding– fuck you Karkat, wiggle it _shit_ it’s filling me but it’s… not… moving… goddamn you–”

He continued his grinding, but it slowly morphed into something more desperate, frantic.

Karkat groaned loudly, Dave’s muscles clenching around his bulge, offering his already overwhelmed senses an even stronger pleasure.

Despite how many times they did it, the human still felt tight and hot and alien but oh so wonderful, and Karkat drank on it fully.

It was hard to keep his bulge from moving, as it wanted nothing more than bury itself inside Dave and stroke his prostate mercilessly, but the sight of Dave, once again desperate and demanding, was something he enjoyed  too.

Karkat didn’t mind being loud in bed as he was loud everywhere else, and it had the added effect to turn Dave on even more. He arched up against his lover and groaned, hands coming to rest on Dave’s thighs.

Dave continued his desperate motions on top of him, thrashing around and pushing down on him, and the louder Karkat became, the wilder Dave moved against him.

Trolls were slower to reach completion, but the heat was starting to pool inside Karkat, burning and slowly turning him into a breathless mess; groans turned into growls and clicking sounds, as he unconsciously switched back to his Alternian language.

Then Dave lifted himself off a bit, lips open, drool rolling down his chin, eyes glazed over and unfocused, letting some of Karkat’s bulge slip out of him.

Karkat grunted at the sharp sensation he’d tried to avoid, eyes wide as Dave let himself fall again, taking Karkat back inside in a sharp, human-like movement.

The thin thread of control Karkat had on his own body snapped.

His bulge writhed and undulated inside Dave, pushing against his tight, hot muscles in time with his grinding motions, rubbing deeper and deeper, stretching and pushing and searching blindly for his prostate again.

Dave cried out, a string of ‘yes’ and inarticulate encouragements, and Karkat closed his eyes and arched up, pushing as deep as he could go without fear of hurting Dave.

“ _Aaah_ – fuck, _yes_ –”

He could feel Dave’s nails digging into his abs, accentuating the pleasure with a slight tinge of pain, and then the fingers moved to his sides, where the scars from his first pupation were all that was left of his grub legs, teasing the sensitive skin and sending him into an even louder mess.

That made his bulge shiver and push harder, and Dave cried out as well, arching his back and moving with an even more frantic pace.

They moved together, desperate and demanding, the slow pace gone as they hurried on, grasping at the pleasure filling them, wanting more–

John threw his head back as his bare hand met with his cock, rubbing at its length without the mediation of Dave’s shirt to cover it, relishing in the feeling of skin against his heated erection.

Needy, gasping groans left his lips, uncaring if he was going to be heard but convinced they wouldn’t –not with how loud and demanding they both were, not with Karkat’s growls raising in pitch, filling the silence with a rumbling echo…

“Hnnn…” John bit down on his lower lip enough to feel the taste of blood, and he swallowed it, thrusting up into his hand, into the tight heat that was nothing like how it would feel to be inside Dave–

“K–Karkat… I… I…” Dave was unable to keep his voice even, fluctuating between a high squeal and a throaty moan.

Karkat nodded, scrambling to grab Dave’s hands, tugging him down flush against his body, desperately clinging at his body, hiding his face in Dave’s neck, gasping and moaning.

Dave crumbled on top of him, unable to do much but weakly grind against Karkat, allowing the bulge to do all the moving as he simply curled on top of the troll, burying his face in his black hair, breathing in and holding onto his shoulders–

“Ah… _ah_ … fuck _yes_ keep going please _don’t stop_ yesyes ** _yes_** –”

Karkat nailed Dave’s shoulders, dragging his fingers down and leaving angry, red trails all over his back, feeling Dave shiver and shudder and hump down on him, his cock trapped between their bodies, squeezed and pumped dry,

His insides stretched and massaged violently, his prostate rubbed insistently, with no mercy, harder and _harder_

John moaned louder, one hand slamming on the side, nailing at the wood of the cupboard as he arched his hips into his hand, almost sobbing for the tight heat he couldn’t _taste_ –

“ _Dave_ –”

John was the first to come, already worn-out from his previous orgasm, and he slumped against the pile of stuff at his side, nose buried in something smooth and soft but not caring about it, too tired to even think.

His body was thrumming with left over pleasure and he rode on it as long as he could, panting and gasping.

It wasn’t as strong as his first orgasm, but it was still enough to make his head spin.

Dave came next, loud and hot and burning, with Karkat’s bulge pressing into his prostate and his name on his lips, gasped out over and over in pleasure. His orgasm lasted longer than the first, making his body spasm and writhe on top of Karkat’s.

White streaks covered Karkat’s chest and Dave’s own as he rode on his climax, overwhelmed and aching.

He cried and sobbed into the troll’s hair, thighs clenched around Karkat’s hips, wave after wave of pleasure washing through him, until he melted against his lover, throat raw and voice breaking down into weak moans.

Karkat lifted one hand, grabbing Dave’s ass and kneading it as he pushed himself deeper, feeling the constricting, burning heat of his inner muscles clenching around him, coaxing him to give in–

With a loud, trembling growl, Karkat finally toppled over, holding onto Dave’s spent, trembling body as he allowed his orgasm to wash into him, genetic material spilling from his nook and his bulge, trickling down to stain the sheets, filling Dave and making him gasp against Karkat’s ear.

He kept coming, growls turning into wails and gasps and Dave’s name muttered like a prayer, until he slumped down, tired and spent, his bulge already retreating from Dave and into his own body.

Dave shivered and cursed as he felt his sore muscles protest.

They twitched and burned as the bulge slithered out from him, sticky and slippery, but the feeling of Karkat’s fingers rubbing his lower back helped him relax.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

He didn’t feel coherent enough for any other speech, so he settled for repeating the curse again, wrapped around Karkat’s body.

He was tired as hell, but oh-so-satisfied.

Karkat’s throat formed a series of low, rumbling clicks in answer, also too tired to speak, and glanced over at the closet, where Dave kept his spare towels for similar situations.

For a moment he entertained the thought of wobbling there to grab one, because the filthy feeling of being covered in genetic material wasn’t as hot after the deed was done, but then he felt Dave tug him onto his side, and decided they could do that later.

He shifted a bit, Dave curling up against his back, spooning him into the mattress, and blindly groped around to find one of Dave’s hands, grabbing it into his own and holding it.

“I fucked you Strider, I should be the big troll feeding cupped device,” he finally grumbled, despite feeling quite warm and happy in Dave’s embrace.

Dave snorted, his nose still buried into his hair. “N’way,” he mumbled back, voice thick and tired. “m’ the big sp’n”.

Karkat rolled his eyes, but acquiesced to the request, letting Dave’s slow breath lull him into a relaxed, drowsy state.

For a moment he wondered what Dave’s ‘pressing matters’ forcing him to go back home instead of out on a date were, but then shrugged.

He’d gotten Dave’s attention in the end anyway, and fuck if he cared about whatever shitty stuff Dave had needed to do.

It wasn’t as important as him and that was great. Karkat was one possessive bastard.

He decided they could doze off and wash up in Dave’s stupid ablution cleaning trap later, provided Dave threw out all the shitty ass-puppets first.

God, did Karkat hate the ass-puppets.

Eyes fluttering shut, Karkat allowed himself a pleased smirk.

In the cupboard, John was still recovering from the aftershocks.

He blinked and tried to stand up, but his arms felt like jelly, and he didn’t feel like moving. Cramped because of the position he was in, head feeling a little fuzzy with the heat and the blood rush, John had barely enough strength to tuck himself back into his pants. He hoped he hadn’t soiled anything else other than the shirt, still seated between his thighs.

For a long moment, he simply remained there, unmoving, recuperating from the onslaught of pleasure.

He could hear Dave and Karkat mumble things, but his ears were ringing and truthfully, he wasn’t up to listen to them.

He fell asleep there, legs awkwardly bent sideways, face buried into the pile of shit at his side and Dave’s soiled shirt between his loose fingers.

***

John woke up with a start when he heard the bedroom door slam open, shoving himself up into a sitting position, heart racing in his chest at the sudden, striking fear that he’d been discovered.

The loud voice of Karkat cursing Dave to troll hell and back for falling asleep for over three hours was what made John relax.

Dave replied in a smoother, lower tone, something about composing a rap to describe in detail how grumbly, short trolls were the new ‘in’, then the bedroom door was shoved close, and the voices moved down the corridor, heading towards the bathroom on the other end.

John slowly stretched, shoving both legs down from their horribly uncomfortable position and onto the floor, feeling them ache and tingle.

He winced.

He’d fallen asleep too, and if Dave and Karkat had decided to open the closet they would have noticed him.

He thanked whatever god up there that they had been more preoccupied with showering.

John’s cheeks flushed red at the thought of what exactly they could be doing there, but he mentally slapped himself.

What he’d done was already wrong enough, he didn’t want to get caught drooling over them showering.

He had to go home.

He’d have enough time there to think and call himself an idiot, or actually thank his pranking streak obsession.

He slipped out of the cupboard with a groan, eyes darting around, trying to avoid gawking at the bed, knowing already what he’d find there and feeling mortified. The situation still felt unreal, and with his heart once again racing a quick tempo inside his chest, every step into the silent room felt like the loudest noise.

He had to reach the front door and get out.

Sliding through the bedroom, hand stretched to reach the handle, his eyes fell on a smuppet haphazardly placed on the nearby bookshelf, and froze.

Instantly, John remembered his promise to Bro and blanched, blood rushing away from his face so fast he almost staggered and crumbled in a shocked pile on the floor.

If Bro saw that video…

He couldn’t. That would be… wrong. It was his little brother having sex with his… troll boyfriend-slash-somethingsprit.

With…

With John jerking off in the closet.

_Holy shit._

Stumbling in his hurry to stand back up, John looked at the puppet, then at the cupboard. He’d placed it so it could have a beautiful view of the spot John would come out of. What if it had recorded what he’d done, too, together with Dave and Karkat?

Shame punched him in the guts too, together with a strong wave of panic, and he grabbed the puppet, ripping the camera away from it and shoving it inside his pocket.

He had to get out right that instant.

Away from Dave’s house and as far from Dave’s bro as he could.

With that video.

The corridor was empty, and he could definitely hear the water going in the bathroom as he rushed down towards the entrance.

Despite his earlier denial, he did strain an ear to listen to whatever was going on, but he couldn’t hear anything over the sound of water running, so he gave up.

He slipped on a smuppet in the sitting room, his hatred for those horrid things doubling as he almost fell and crashed against one of the sword expositors Dave had scattered around the room, and almost cried out, but managed to restrain the sound to a small squeak.

John pushed the door open and rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind his back. Now that he was out, he didn’t care if someone heard him –it didn’t matter anymore.

He was out.

A hysterical giggle slipped past his lips and John crumbled right there in front of the door, laughing and clutching Dave’s shirt in both hands, his entire frame shaking with how much he was laughing.

When he finally got himself under control, after who knew how long, John stood up again, wobbly and shaking, and ran downstairs, disregarding the fact that the apartment complex had an elevator, suddenly not wanting to be coped up in a small place.

He’d never ran faster to get home.

***

Bro observed his little brother’s best friend run like he was being chased by a pack of hellhounds, clutching one of Dave’s shirt in his hands like a prize, disappearing behind a corner in record time.

One golden eyebrow slowly lifted above the line of his triangular shades.

Bro Strider looked up at his apartment, then back at the empty street, puzzling over what the fuck had happened to make the little runt act like that, then shrugged.

Knowing his brother, Dave probably found John out and made him regret even trying to pull a stunt on him. One could never _ever_ surprise a Strider.

Well, if the lil’ shit kept his side of the deal, maybe watching the recorded video would clear up the mystery.

If he didn’t… or if Dave found out the camera, well, that wouldn’t be too bad.

Bro had placed a few more of his own just in case.

One could never find enough blackmail material, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ending Notes that nobody cares for: headcanon for me says that trolls only start producing enough genetic material to fill buckets when they reach their last pupation stage, so when they turn legally adults. As Karkat is still a teenager, he doesn't produce all that much yet, but still enough to make quite a mess. He also hasn't started using the actual bucket for similar reasons.
> 
> Also, to follow a headcanon of mine, Dave lacks stamina, so since trolls can go at it longer than humans can, Karkat had to train him in dry orgasms to make him able to continue to Karkat's satisfaction. :D


End file.
